


His Old Crush

by RHoldhous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/F, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Jaune gets the experience of his life when the call girl who comes to his apartment turns out to be his teenage crush--the beautiful, indomitable Weiss.





	His Old Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.

He just could not believe it. He wanted to think it was all a dream, but there it was. The obvious fact was staring him right in the face, sitting on his couch, sipping wine from a glass which he had prepared for an entirely different person-for an entirely different reason.

"What is it?" Weiss Schnee demanded. Her voice wavered, her pale face pouting, as if she were also shaken by this sudden event. "Are you that surprised I'm working like this? The invincible, the perfect Schnee whoring herself out online?"

"That-er... That might be it, yeah," Jaune said drily. He sat down heavily on his banana couch, as if a million burdens had been placed on his shoulders. He hesitated. "So what's... What's the story, Weiss? Is this some sort of elaborate scheme? Who? Ruby? Yang?"

"As if I would stoop to such a level," Weiss said, a little of his school-era haughtiness present. She settled back down, taking another sip of her wine. She was dressed in a long fur coat, and black stockings skintight over her legs that had drawn his attention first before her face. Weiss could raise the collar of her coat up her neck, wear a muffler and she'd be practically anonymous. It had been the usual wear of some of his previous hookups-there usually was a reason why they weren't parading their face around in revealing attire, like the rest of the hookers.

"That makes this all the more confusing. Why on earth would the 'invincible, perfect Schnee' be an associate at an online brothel? Is there a story here? Blackmail?"

Weiss sniffed. "And why would a man said to be so devoted to 'the Golden Champion' be soliciting the services of an online brothel? Is there a story here? Trouble on the homefront?"

Jaune flinched, saying, "Touché." What he had with Pyrrha was a wonderful thing, and normally he'd be damned if he did anything to jeopardize it. But he had picked up a taste for the flesh while in school, as he was pining for this very woman in front of him, and also while he was ignorant of the redhead's feelings; and on that time he'd acquired an appetite for sex. Sex which he'd been deprived of, for months now, as Pyrrha carried their firstborn child. Not like he kidded himself that it was an excuse.

"But I mean, your face is plastered everywhere. You're the famous Weiss Schnee. Any john you've had should've been screaming they banged one of the legendary four."

Not that anyone would believe it, but there had been no rumors of that nature at all. The tabloid rumor mill about the strong, single Weiss Schnee only went up to the point of rumormongering about her relationships with the other members of team RWBY, or if she was secretly a robot manufactured by a secret Atlas program. Her prostitution was too wild a fantasy, it didn't even cross anyone's mind. And apparently it was now fact.

Weiss shrugged. "It is not anyone's business, least of all yours."

"Weiss," Jaune said. "C'mon now. We're friends." Seeing his friend turned up in lieu of the last hooker he'd promised himself to get had totally turned him off the game. And it was not just because it reminded him he was a serial cheater addicted to getting his pipe cleaned, or that Weiss was someone he knew who could tell everyone about his dirty little secret. Damnit, this was his school crush. The woman he'd spent years on fruitless serenades, awkward not-date dates, and countless flirts. And she was prostituting? Why?

"Friends who keep too much secrets from each other, it looks like." She threw up a hand, before he could speak. "Not now, sir. I don't ask questions on why you're ruining the best thing that's ever happened to you by being a regular on the site, and you don't get to ask me questions on my business. So let's keep it like that, sir, while I'm here, on a business transaction, that's yet to be concluded."

Weiss had been touted to be one of the "best bangs" on his preferred site. High-class, therefore expensive, would do almost anything, on the condition of complete anonymity. Four stars out of four, though the site owners could've just been pumping that. But it was virtually impossible to climb to the top as just an escort. She had to have done the job on at least a dozen guys before selling herself out as a prized commodity like that. He searched her face, imagining her blowing some random dude in a secret apartment just like this one. Or her naked body, white as falling snow, bouncing on top of some rich executive, the client getting some of what most of the boys in his school, himself included, would have sold their Hunter licenses for in a heartbeat.

Ack. Now he was turned back on. He shifted in his seat, to hide his bulge. Weiss seemed to have noticed, as she downed the last of his wine, set aside the glass and shuffled forward on her knees.

"Hey, whoa. Weiss. We don't have to do this." He closed his legs, and warded off her outstretched hands. She was just as strong as in her school days, but she relented and kneeled just a foot from him. He could smell the perfume on her, subdued but crisp, nothing sleazy to it.

She sighed. "Right now, you're just my client, and I'm just the woman you ordered. Nothing more, nothing less." She reached into her coat, and slowly unzipped the front, baring herself inch by inch, revealing her sharp collarbones, the smooth curve of her shoulders. "It's your choice if we don't do anything, sir. But I know you've dreamed of this for a long time. So why waste your chance?" Her face had taken on that wanton, lustful gaze he'd seen on the others, and he knew it was fake as fuck, but now it was on Weiss. He'd spent hours in the shower, spent how many boxes of tissues jacking off to that face.

He knew he'd only imagined the small smile of triumph on her face when he reluctantly loosened his belt. It was gone the next moment, as she moved a bit closer, and touched a hand on his knee. He hissed through his teeth-her hand wasn't cold, like many had said. It was warm, and friendly, as she was to anyone who was patient enough to look past her icy facade. So when he placed his thumb on his zipper, he thought of it again, and shook his head.

"I can't. Not with you, Weiss." He exhaled, his eyes scrunched up as he mentally beat his head against the wall. "Why don't we... just talk. It's been a long time since-" He stilled, as he felt something on his crotch. He looked down. That was definitely not Weiss' hands on his crotch. That was definitely not her hands unzipping him, loosening his pants. And that was definitely not her hands rubbing his erect member gingerly over the thin fabric of his boxers. Not his Weiss.

But it fucking was. When he looked into her eyes, she made a little wiggle with her naked shoulders that blew all his reluctance away, replaced by a hungry urge. Fuck it, he thought to himself. All his little farces, the wine, the candles, the music, the porn movies, all the pretensions he'd used on most other partners to smooth over the transaction, or more to keep up the lie in his head about just meeting a girl, having a little chat, a little foreplay, then doing the deed: all of that was forgotten. He wouldn't insist on trying to make small talk with Weiss: one, she was already a boxer away, and two, whatever small talk they shared would just keep underlining the fact that these two friends had met to pay and be paid to fuck.

He'd thought that Weiss pulling out his half-erect dong would forever be a fantasy in this life. But it was coming true, right in front of his disbelieving eyes. Weiss gingerly peeled off his boxers, her eyes widening just a tad.

"You're certainly..." Weiss blinked. "Fortunate. Sir."

"Yeah?" said Jaune, who'd heard a variation of that line many times already. "Never seen the like?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, something he'd seen plenty of times before, usually before rebuffing his advances. She said nothing, and instead touched the bulbous head. He resisted the urge to scream, to fly on a cloud to all the other boys and scream, "Fuck yes!" to all the losers. "Fuck yes, Weiss Schnee touched my dick!"

"You see one, you've seen them all," Weiss said with a grin. She looked at his crotch. "Come and rise, little Jaune. Someone's here to give you a whole lot of loving."

"Holy shit, Weiss," Jaune murmured, but he didn't get to marvel at the audacious things coming out of her mouth. Because both her hands were now massaging his dick and oh, what a feeling it was. He groaned, leaning back against the wall as Weiss Schnee began pumping his fully erect cock, like all the other hookers before. It was a little rough, with little lubrication, and Weiss wasn't hitting any good pleasure spots. But each full pump up his length sent his spine arcing, his hips jumping up an inch every time, because it was Weiss. And when it came to the former girl of his dreams, he could almost feel his climax coming soon.

"Already about to finish, sir?" Weiss asked, with raised eyebrows. She increased her pace, drawing more groans from him, before stopping. "Pathetic," she said, before stopping her handjob completely. His eyes popped out, and normally he'd get cross with anyone trying to play at blueballing, but Weiss had risen, and was now unzipping her coat down all the way.

Jaune made a gasping sound as Weiss unfolded like a blooming flower, exposing more and more skin than he'd ever seen in his school life. She was wearing nothing but her lingerie under the fur coat, a thinly transparent, modified negligee hanging from strapless bra pads over her modest breasts. The latter wasn't one of Weiss' selling points, but most boys agreed that it was her slim, huggable waist and well-sculpted hips that were her best assets. And her legs...as he'd observed before, she wore leg stockings that showed off everything that was good about Weiss Schnee, and add in a little skanky allure to the image. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this was Weiss, but no one would ever think this woman was anything but someone who needed to sell her body, whether for her lover or for someone with money.

"I'm going to get serious, sir. So I can thoroughly show you the difference in our positions. You shall only climax when I say so," she commanded, when the fur coat was a casualty on the far couch. She swung her shapely thighs over his spread legs and now balanced her weight on his knees, his crotch bared for her to see, and hers for him. His eyes were drawn to that region-though he'd seen dozens of pussy before, yet again this was Weiss's. She unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his scarred chest slightly, then her hands slithered back down to his twitching cock. "Now. Where was I?"

"You were going to prove I'm just a poor little quickshot," said Jaune, easing into position. Man, but Weiss, even fully matured, was still rather light. Even relative to Pyrrha, who also liked to be on top. He could almost think he could grip her waist, carry her around the apartment and find spots to properly give her a dicking.

"Ah, that I was," Weiss said in agreement, reaching down to grope his member. With their bodies this close, their breaths tickled each other face to face, and Jaune was glad for always wanting to be well-groomed before a rendezvous. Their breathing had become rather hurried as Weiss began to pump him faster, and he didn't want to leave her with a bad impression. Well, better than it usually was, anyway.

Jaune's toes curled as the feeling of his climax returned. When he gritted his teeth to fight a groan, Weiss said, "So, you're very receptive of these magical hands."

"Yes... they're very magical," he said.

"Do you like it much?" she pressed, cooing at his twitching glans.

"V-very."

"Does this cheating cock know no shame? Do not lie to me, cheater!"

"Yes, oh yes..."

"I'm gonna take this cock, and I'm gonna wring every last piece of infidelity from you. Any objections?"

"...None."

He could feel the peak approach, sure as anything. A moment of panic crossed his mind as he considered what he was about to do. He hadn't a condom on, and they hadn't really explained the rules at the start of the "session".

But the decision was taken out of his hands when Weiss leaned in, perhaps sensing his straining, and said, "Since it seems you like it that much, then i have no choice but to let you be. After all, this proves beyond a doubt that I am far more above the average prostitute."

"Yes... oh god, Weiss, you're good, so good..."

"Well then, come on me, boy. Go ahead. Show for all the world to see how a rutting, unfaithful bastard like you comes for any two-bit whore who fondles you. Yes. Come."

"Weiss... please..." he said, sucking in a breath. His hands, hitherto splayed to the side, went forward to grope her ass. Something which he'd never even dreamed before, knowing it was practically suicide to do that. And yet now, as he squeezed her bum like it was his pillow, as her words reminded with a thrill of his unfaithfulness to his wife, the sheer debauchery of doing it with the legendary Weiss Schnee, and the feeling of her bum in his hands, as he squeezed-

He shouted; his cock exploded in a burst of white, his first, adulterous barrage slipping through her fingers and staining the crotch of her leggings. His mind settled into a lurid haze as spurt after spurt left him, coating Weiss Schnee's hand in his baby juice and shooting forward to coat her lower area in a thick, creamy slosh of his semen. He'd come on Weiss' hands. He'd come gallons on her frigging body. The lewd sight of his semen dripping over her bellybutton roused even more spurts from him.

He thought he could die, right in that instant, his soul sanctified and with no regrets whatsoever.

When his cock had stopped twitching, Weiss sighed, pulling her hands away, her eyes searching for and finding the box of tissues he'd had ready. As he basked in his post-orgasmic feeling, Weiss dexterously leaned over, never leaving his lap, and never spilling a drop on his carpet, to take the box. She wiped the smelly bits off her hands, and was about to do the same to her crotch when something in Jaune snapped.

Where before he had only been half-heartedly entertaining this fantasy made reality, the sight of his cum now coating his friend's smooth belly, the contrast of the perfect Ms. Weiss and the slutty ensemble sitting before him, and the thought that he would never be able to get another chance like this in his life; altogether lit a frenzy inside him, a passion he'd never experienced even with Pyrrha. It was the stirrings of an animalistic rut, and Weiss was at the center of it all.

He hooked his hands under the back of her knees, then carried her up by her bum and stood, manhandling her over to the other room-his inner sanctum. Weiss uttered a squawk of surprise, dropping the wet tissue on the floor, but Jaune honestly didn't care right now. Especially not when she hooked her legs around his back and held onto his shoulders. The change from the domineering Weiss to something more subdued was jarring, but expected.

If nothing else, this was proof of Weiss' experience in this trade. When he'd been chatting with her online-when he'd only known her as a prospective buy-there had been a few ground-rules, but Jaune had never explicitly suggested she go full domination on him, and just asked that she roll with however the situation developed. It seemed to be exactly what she was doing as Jaune flung her to his bed. She squirmed on top of it, but didn't utter a word of protest, and only watched him change out of the last of his clothing, while she absently poked and prodded on the drying cum on her belly.

He clambered onto the bed until they were on eye-level, blue staring to blue. "From now on," he said, commanding her as he would do any well-paid hooker, "This is my game."

Her eyes fluttered close for a moment. "Whatever you say, sir," she purred, teasing her chest with a nail.

Jaune grunted, pleased. He watched a look of confusion cross Weiss' face when he began to grope around the fabric covering her slit. "Are we perhaps impatient?" she asked, a little impishly, though made no move to stop him and even slipped her leg between his thighs. "Jaune, have you really been treating poor Pyrrha like this? She must be rather-"

"I don't give a damn about any other woman," he snapped, seizing the latex and pulling hard it began to tear. "Right now, it's you, Weiss. You."

She raised a brow and said, "Really, sir, joking aside, I'm-ah-ready for anything. You don't have to prep me. I'm sure you won't get any refund for this."

With a big hole on her leggings and her panties out of the way, Jaune was finally able to glimpse the entrance to her pussy. There was a little tuft of hair there-the carpet matched the drape, so that urban legend was debunked-and the contours of her slit were pinkish, in sharp contrast to her pale white skin, like a small pink flower emerging from snow. He took a shaky breath, imagining what other fucker had entered that precious entrance first, and decided to banish those thoughts. It did galvanize him, and he pressed his fingers to her entrance without reservation.

Weiss fidgeted and sighed as he began to trace the contours of her slit. She wasn't idle, in turn rubbing the latex into his balls in a slow, rhythmic function. But that stopped when she jerked, her hand seizing his arm for a moment as she stared at him, her brow twitching, speechless.

"What's the matter? Never been touched like that before?" he asked, grinning.

"No, I'm just..." she gasped, turning her head into the covers as he rolled his thumb around her now erect clit. He heard her expel quick, short breaths, her shoulders heaving in exertion. The most tell-tale sign came when her one leg rocked up off the bed, then crashed back down like a seesaw.

"By all that is-" she said, her voice muffled. Jaune tilted her chin up, wishing to see the look on her face as he pleasured her as he'd not pleasured any women before. The experience from countless pity hook-ups and paid hook-ups had culminated to this point, and he'd be damned if he disappointed Weiss.

"Oh... ooooh... damn... Arc-Arc!" Hearing her old name for him, tinged with the customary heated anger in her voice, made him grin from the nostalgia. Except now there was a perverted twist to it, hearing it uttered while being fingered by said Arc. And surprise, surprise, now he felt the stirrings of wetness on his fingers, and he knew Weiss was readier than she'd claimed to be. So Jaune stepped up his game, determined to be the first to allegedly give this Schnee an orgasm.

As his fingers began cultivating a nice spot on her entrance that elicited squeaks from her unwilling mouth, his pace quickened and pretty soon, Weiss Schnee's feet were literally kicking the bed, her Aura-induced strength making the bedsprings screech. Literally panting her heart out, she beat her hand weakly on his chest, and her pleasure-torn face looked into his and her lips puckered. "Jaune..." she whispered.

How could he not take the chance? Never letting up the pace on her soaked cunt, he hooked his other arm behind her back, and lifted her head up to meet his in a quick, soulful kiss. It was heaven. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of: his dream girl in his arms, kissing her full on the mouth on his bed. Before he could take the chance to stick his tongue inside she groaned into the kiss, and she reared her head back, a low-pitched squeal like a teapot bursting from her throat, her snowy hair whipping past his face as her body arced up right off the bed as he felt her pussy twitch and quiver around his fingers. A nasty squelch-squelch sound filled the room as Jaune mercilessly continued his plowing, determined to make this shit count, his cock hard and ready.

As Weiss breathed hard and deep, sunk in the afterglow of her own orgasm, Jaune undid the last of her clothing, ripping off her leggings and pulling the transparent night-do over her slack arms. Seized with a lewd impulse he stuck his nose into her armpit and breathed deeply, then stuck his tongue out and licked from there all the way to her neck, leaving a trail of drool that made her pristine skin glisten. He nuzzled her neck, breathing deep from the perfume mixed in with her natural musk, and found that it was the sweetest thing he'd ever scented, except maybe for Pyrrha's own scent.

He caught her eyes as they flickered back to life, looking about herself and him. "That was... certainly an experience," she said hoarsely.

"Definitely. Was that your first?" The memory of giving Weiss an orgasm, which he was 90% sure was genuine, would remain with him forever.

She scoffed, pushing him weakly on the chest. "I shall have you know that Blake is far more an expert in such things. Lord knows the girl has had a lot of practice."

Oh? Team JNPR had always suspected, but- The unexpected bit of trivia was something to file for later. "That doesn't count. What about men?"

An odd look came to her, and she tickled his chin for whatever reason. "Information on our clients is confidential."

Jaune shrugged, preferring to believe his version of the story. There was loads more to do tonight anyways. It was time. As if sensing his thoughts, Weiss's business-like persona returned, and she shifted on the bed, and he could tell she was prepping to line up.

"Enough of being side-tracked," she murmured, rubbing his shoulders. "I believe you want something more. I can sense it. I can smell it. While I thank you for your... service, now is the time for me to earn my keep."

"I would've paid you my whole life before," Jaune couldn't help but mumble. He moved into position over her, signalling to her that this would be how he did it. The both of them looked down, at his stiff member touching the pinkish-red folds of her readied vagina.

Weiss sighed. "Remember this moment. Today, you get to fuck the woman of your dreams."

"I already have," he protested.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Oh, wouldn't Pyrrha be right impressed by that line."

Jaune almost stopped himself; he had the queerest feeling of deja vu. This nervous banter between the two of them felt rather much like the moment between him and Pyrrha, during their first time. Then, a second later, he reasoned that this was probably the feeling between two friends, best friends arguably, before crossing the line to sleeping together. Now it was made more awkward that this was compensated sex. His only regrets in this moment were that two friends were cheating on another, and that if he could do things over he wouldn't have had to sully Weiss like this. It was like spoiling something precious.

The moment passed, and Jaune's animal instincts made him steady his knees to start sinking his dick into Weiss. Both their mouths opened, his in utter pleasure as Weiss' hot folds braced against him, rolling against his length with every inch he invaded. Small, whining voices came from Weiss' mouth, reminding him again of his first time with Pyrrha. In fact, he even thought she was a virgin.

Of course, that piece of fantasy was easily dissipated. He plunged forward, Weiss' nails digging into his back, and a few more moments of pressing through the writhing, tight and wet canal and he was fully sheathed into Weiss Schnee. There had been no obstruction, so she was no spring virgin.

"Oh Weiss," he said in a groan, not wanting to think about the first person who'd been with her. Had it been Neptune? Some of the other boys? Or was it an actual john, who'd paid a kingly ransom to be able to deflower this beauty right here. The thought enraged him. He wouldn't have thought anything of it if Weiss had been dating someone good, someone worthy of her, someone she loved, but she was a high-class hooker, no fancy words about it, and her secret kindled the fire within him. And as Weiss whispered cooing sounds at him, misinterpreting his earlier words, Jaune leaned down, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulled his penis out until just about the tip, and a second later, he thrust back in, and began to rut into his old crush.

"You're certainly... whew, enthusiastic about this, Jaune," she said between gasps, her cheeks flushed pink, heat blooming all over her body. When he did not answer she blinked. "Jaune?"

With an impatient, beast-like grunt, he mashed his lip to hers, ruthlessly invading her mouth with his tongue. He rolled around inside, licking the roof of her mouth, her throat, the inside of her cheeks, the underside of her tongue, and as her muffled groans of protest became something more heated and sensual, he gathered all their combined fluids in his mouth and broke the kiss, leaving her gasping for air, slathering it all over her neck, her shoulder, her heaving breasts. Greedily he sucked on each of her breasts, his tongue playing with her nipples until they were erect. And all this while he pressed his hips on hers, never letting her move except by his motions, his thrusts like the mindless humping of an animal in heat. Each time his member speared through her sloppy insides jolts of pleasure moved up his spine, further inflaming his passion, which fuelled his relentless drive forward. Again and again, their mouths met, their tongues now dancing like a duel between hunters and huntresses, their breaths wet and hot against each other, Jaune swallowing her whines and cries and Weiss taking in his frenzied grunts and groans. The wet, squelching, slap-slap-slap sound echoed in the quiet room, as their hips met and crashed together in a mass of fluids. Lines of sweat coursed through their bodies, spreading from him to her and her to him, until they became coated from head to toe, each of them literally bathing in the sweat of the other, breathing deep of the other's musk. This was no lovemaking; this was a mating frenzy, and even Weiss was caught up in everything-her inner folds squeezing and tightening with his every thrust, a feat that caused him to pound her more intensely at several spots of nerves that made her squeeze and tighten.

It was a cyclical engine of pleasure that went on and on. But it could not last forever. Someone had to break first. Their minds could only take so much pleasure; Jaune, as experienced as he was, could not stave off the impending wave of orgasm. And he didn't even want to. All that was in his sex-addled mind in those moments was to push his glans as deep into her as he could, right into her cervix and plant his seed. He would impregnate Weiss Schnee, the girl of his dreams. They would have a-

Jaune's eyes widened. "Holy shit!" he said, finally remembering that he hadn't put on his condom. "I need a fucking-"

"No!" Weiss all but screamed, locking her legs around his back. "Come in here, Jaune. Inside! Please! Give it to me. Make me yours!"

"Ahhhh, shit!" Jaune wasn't really in any position, nor did he have a desire, to refuse. "Weiss!"

"Jaune!" She squeezed his shoulder, her pussy pulling taut around his cock.

He groaned, puckering his lips for another kiss. They both leaned forward, their tongues lolling out, but their mouths never met. Their moans grew louder by the second. "Fucking love you," Jaune mumbled, senseless. "Love you-"

"Argghhh!" Jaune's passion culminated in a second, exploding climax, as wave after wave of his boiling hot seed went into the girl of his dreams. Below him, Weiss had reached a similar peak, her pussy milking his cock as her climax reverberated through her body, causing spots and sparks to appear in her vision.

After the initial peak, their bodies slumped together, spooning on the bed as the lingering waves of their climaxes, slowly decelerating from the height, poured over them. A faint, pleasant buzz went in Jaune's head as he his face was buried in the crook of Weiss' neck, his member spewing less and less semen after every squirt. He could feel Weiss' heart beat loudly next to his.

When it was done, he pulled his member out. A thin, sticky line of milky white connected her soaked cunt to his cock, which was bathed in their mutual sex juices. Jaune ejaculated one last time, the small, runny globule landing on the neat tuft of pubic hair.

"Wow..." Weiss said, moments later.

"Yeah," Jaune said, unable to speak, still soaking in the aftermath.

"Was everything... to your satisfaction, sir?" Weiss asked. Jaune turned his head to look at her, and considered the question. The experience was far and away one of the best things that he'd ever experienced. It surpassed every attempt of his imagination to fantasize about the encounter. He had slept with Weiss Schnee. And he'd survived!

His thoughts were interrupted by her hand, now prodding and poking his sore, used cock. "It's really quite remarkable," she said softly. "Pyrrha's a lucky woman." Jaune reached out and cupped one breast without fear. "Oh my," Weiss said a second later, when the thought of his wife waiting at home didn't dampen his enthusiasm at all.

He pushed himself up on his elbows. He didn't need to look at a clock to sense that the night was still young. And he had already paid for the whole damn night.

"Tell you what," he said, grinning widely. "It'll probably take a few more of that for you to know how really lucky Pyrrha is." Though Jaune thought it'd be a good time to ask her questions about her apparent career choice, he didn't honestly care at the moment. He was determined to go all out with Weiss Schnee, and he'd got at it all night until one of them was bleeding raw.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an anonymous commission; thank you sir/ma'am. Any extra words are, as I've said, entirely on me.
> 
> As for the story itself, well, a scumbag Jaune and a Weiss like this ain't exactly my cup of tea, but I guess there are some folks, like the commissioner, who likes it. So enjoy, everyone, and thanks again!
> 
> If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! I've got my commission system all set up and I'm anxious to hear from anyone wanting their own piece of personalized smut. Please PM me on "The Ruff Pusher" over at fanfiction.net for more details.


End file.
